Usuario discusión:Majestic Paladin
Esperamos que pases buenos momentos en Bleach Wiki. @sysop Categoría:Plantillas Hola!! Hola Sergador, espero que te diviertas mucho editando y haciendo amigos, si tienes alguna duda consultamelo, ¿vale? bueno en esta wiki, puedes entrar a la Academia Shinigami, si te interesa, bueno hasta luego. [[Usuario:SilverSatonix|''SilverSatonix]]' (Discusión)'' 23:30 24 jul 2011 (UTC) Es muy sencillo, sólo debes hablar con [http://es.bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:James_cullen Taichi Inuzuri], él esta a cargo de la Academia, asi que él te dará todas tus misiones. [[Usuario:SilverSatonix|'''''SilverSatonix]]'' (Discusión) 23:41 24 jul 2011 (UTC)''' Academia Ok, Primer examen: Agregarle enlaces a los artículos: 387. Ignited, ¡¿Byakuya Vs. Kenpachi?! La batalla cuerpo a cuerpo comienza y 103. Dominion... Suerte! Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|Ōke Keibi'']] '[[Usuario:James cullen|''Taichi Inuzuri]] (''Discusión)'' 15:04 26 jul 2011 (UTC) *Al 387 agregale un poco mas, los demas estan bien... *Aprobado! Segundo Examen: Ahora tenes que crear dos Capítulos del Manga a tu eleccion. Podes guiarte con la sección Estructura de esta pagina. hola bienvenidoo a la wiki, yo soy el capitan de la tercera, division Keiichi Ishiyama cualquier cosa que necesites puedes preguntarme Archivo:3.jpeg Sanbantai Taicho [[Usuario:Nicolas sanchez|''Keiichi Ishiyama '''/ '']](Discusion)' Archivo:3.jpeg 18:01 8 ago 2011 (UTC) Capis Naa, aca esta el Gotei, no es necesario. A los Capis les falta la Cateogría... Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 15:34 11 ago 2011 (UTC) Aceptado Aceptaron la peticion de la revista te tocaria redactar lo ultimo es ta en esta pagina te espero ;) Sir.Erunan Kuresupo ([[Usuario Discusión:Kensei Kurotsuchi|'Diacución']]) 16:03 12 ago 2011 (UTC) PD: mira la historia de mi personaje agregue un nuevo Cap. donde apareces :D Hola, Segador-san, queria decirte que si estas colgando la imagen de portada en la pagina de noticias, es mejor que sea la imagen del capitulo, asi no se desorganiza el articulo por ser una imagen tan larga. (solo si estas haciendo eso, si no lo estas haciendo, mil disculpas) 01:44 13 ago 2011 (UTC) [[Usuario:Kensei Kurotsuchi|'Tatsuya Kirime' ([[Usuario Discusión:Segador14|'Diacución']])]] (discusión) 22:31 14 ago 2011 (UTC) esta si esta bien copiala y pegala Hola, no nos conociamos. Bueno me parece raro, yo si lo puedo leer bien 30px|link=Bleach_Wiki:Decimotercera_División Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten (Discusión) 23:43 14 ago 2011 (UTC) Hehehehehe ya que te ofreciste Senpai hahahaha Me ayudarias con la parte de crear una cuadro informativo donde pongo mi avatar i su informacion, y dnd esta el bankai i el shikai resureccion ty todo eso!!! :D como se crea!?? Andrew (discusión) 01:14 15 ago 2011 (UTC) Amigoo wow eres Genial!!! Claroo ponme la imagen si quieres seria lo maximo añadirla!Andrew (discusión) 01:52 15 ago 2011 (UTC) Oye Segador 14 como dejas lo del contenido!?? en tus personajes!??? y la imagen!?? Andrew (discusión) 02:41 15 ago 2011 (UTC) Mensaje Quieres decir el de Ulquiorra con el Cero Oscuras??? 17:54 15 ago 2011 (UTC) GRACIIAS!!! AHORITA MISMO CAMBIO A MI AVATAR!!!Andrew (discusión) 21:24 15 ago 2011 (UTC) Hitsugaya #Mira creo q me salio solo que el cabello esta al reves i mi avatar tienee 2 espadas gemelas aunq sabes que lo puedo usar para ponerlo como su mejor amigo muerto!!! q tal!?Andrew (discusión) 21:52 15 ago 2011 (UTC) # Aunq puuiuia asi me hubiera gustado mi avatar pero lo intente crear y no me salio como queria! pero esta buenisicma la foto Graciias! :DAndrew (discusión) 22:11 15 ago 2011 (UTC) Capítulos Que Capítulos habias creado? Perdon, pero no puedo entrar mucho a la compu, dentro de un iempo tal vez pueda volver a editar como antes... Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|''Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 18:02 16 ago 2011 (UTC) Toshiro Hitsugaya Hola Segador14, ahora que me conecte en la pagina de Toshiro Hitsugaya que es con la que entro al wiki, vi que la habias editado y queria preguntar si acaso fuistes tu el que le cambio la foto de la plantilla por una de Ishida, como vi que tu editaste anteriormente queria saber eso debido a que no se la puedo cambiar ni borrando la plantillay haciendo otra, no te culpo, pero aun asi quiero saber, BYE BYE saludos. ;P Megamewgirl (Mi discusión) 21:22 17 ago 2011 (UTC) Ahhh, ok, perdon x creer que eras tu, como tu fuiste el ultimo en editar fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente, me disculpo otra vez, adios, si me necesitas sabes donde encontrarme ;P Megamewgirl (Mi discusión) 22:02 17 ago 2011 (UTC) futuro tercer oficial! Hola S, te queria preguntar que ya que eres bueno buscando imagenes si puedes buscarme una de un capitan que se parezca a mi personaje o sino y unas imagenes del espiritu de mi zanpakuto que es un lobo (si tiene asi forma de espiritu mejor ;) ), por favor :) cuando las encuentres ponlan en mi discucion desde ya gracias! Archivo:3.jpeg Sanbantai Taicho [[Usuario:Nicolas sanchez|''Keiichi Ishiyama '''/ '']](Discusion)' Archivo:3.jpeg 04:13 20 ago 2011 (UTC) Imagen!?? :D *Oye Segador como es q consigues esas imagenes o las haces en un programa noc perooo wow estan super geniales como a la que les has dado a varios como imagenes de capitanes, la imagen que me diste de Hirashini Shihoin, el espiritu interno de kensei como es q le haces!!!??? Andrew (discusión) 01:21 21 ago 2011 (UTC) *Sii esi veo eres google casi! hahahaha Devianart verdad!! Ok Muchas Graciias!!!Andrew (discusión) 22:07 22 ago 2011 (UTC) Re- Mensaje Flotante El mensaje flotante me lo puso Minato Hinamura,él te podrá ayudar a como hacerlo, hasta luego. 'SilverSatonix (Discusión)' 13:54 23 ago 2011 (UTC) Tercer Aprobado! Tercer Examen: Tenes que sacarle la Categoría:Personajes a 10 articulos de Personajes, ya que esa Categoría no va en los artículos de personajes. Ella debe abarcar a las Categoría que sean mas específicas, como la Categoría:Shinigami... Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 12:06 25 ago 2011 (UTC) Graciias!!! :D Graciias estan geniales la del shinigami me encanto lastima q los ojos no son ambar y tiene las patillas color negro esa esta casi perfecta, la de la sangre creeme q la usare en mi bankai!! cuando la tenga se q tengo 3 zanpakuto pero esa esta ya q la uso! y la del bosque igual esta genial lastima la ubiicacion de las zanpakuto son una en cada hombro diagonal y una en la espalda baja Pero muchas graciias! si encuentras otras no dudes en ponerlas aqui !Andrew (discusión) 21:51 28 ago 2011 (UTC) Imagen Oye Segador, si no estas ocupado ¿podriás buscarme una imagen para mi personaje Natsumi Yuna? bueno hasta luego. Archivo:10.jpeg Jūbantai Taicho: SilverSatonix (Discusión) 12:56 29 ago 2011 (UTC) Gracias ^^ ¡¡Increíble!! me encanta las imagenes, me pregunto como lo haces, eres todo un artista. Archivo:10.jpeg Jūbantai Taicho: SilverSatonix (Discusión) 19:35 29 ago 2011 (UTC) Graciias!! Tatsuya-San ya te Habre dicho que eres Sugoi!!!!!?? ESA IMAGEN ESTA GENIAL LA ZANPAKUTO NO ES LA CORRECTA PERO IGUAL VE MI PERSONAJE! :$$$ GRACIIAS PERO GRACIIAS!!!! POR LA CONTRIBUCION DE IMAGENES!!!!!!!!!Andrew (discusión) 22:40 2 sep 2011 (UTC) *HEY PORQUE LAS IMAGENES!?? pueden sacarte por eso!?FukuTaicho de la Sexta Division Shihōin Satellizer (discusión) 18:31 3 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola Segador Me gustaria que me hicieras, si no estas ocupado, una imagen de estadisticas de combate de mi personaje Natsumi Yuna, hasta luego. Archivo:10.jpeg Jūbantai Taicho: SilverSatonix (Discusión) 15:52 3 sep 2011 (UTC) oye quita esa galeria de imagenes poe que es medio como se dice xxx Fukutaicho.Hirohito Kamishi (discusión) 17:36 3 sep 2011 (UTC) !? Claro pero la de construccion sencilla o la de alumno!? Bueno aqui las dejo! :D http://es.bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Plantilla%3AEn_Construcci%C3%B3n http://es.bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Plantilla%3AEn_construcci%C3%B3n%3AEstudiantes Ahi estan espero haberte ayudado!! :D FukuTaicho de la Sexta Division Shihōin Satellizer (discusión) 19:32 3 sep 2011 (UTC) *Oye aprovechando q estas por aqui puedo poner en mis poderes se zanpakuto poderes de dragon, asi como un dragon real!? esa seria mi tecnica de ofensiva y defensiva! :D q te parece la idea!?? se podra!? *FukuTaicho de la Sexta Division Shihōin Satellizer (discusión) 19:35 3 sep 2011 (UTC) *Ok Muchas graciias! asi sera el desenlace de nuestra saga usara es tecnica al final contra el final boss y dime alguna sugerencia de combate o solo hago hasta la pelea de los adjuchas i los menos grande la termino y sigues tu!?? o como!?FukuTaicho de la Sexta Division Shihōin Satellizer (discusión) 19:57 3 sep 2011 (UTC) *YEAH!!!!!!! jajaajaja esta bien!! y oye otra pregunta como se escribe Sexta Divicion!? o sea en japones!? tengo esa dudaFukuTaicho de la Sexta Division Shihōin Satellizer (discusión) 20:14 3 sep 2011 (UTC) *Graciias!! Arigato!!! :DRokubantai FukuTaicho Shihōin Satellizer (discusión) 20:32 3 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola! Hola! Te queria preguntar sobre esa foto que tienes en el perfil, en la plantilla, de que anime es? Si lo sabes claro porque no me acuerdo del nombre >.< Bueno hasta luego! :D 50xpJūichibantai Fukutaichō ''Hinata Tsubame'' (Discusión) 20:04 3 sep 2011 (UTC) *Muchas gracias por la informacion. Y sobre el mensaje flotante, eso se have a partir de una plantilla. Pero para hacerlo tienes que saber de HTML. Si quieres yo puedo intentar hacerte uno. *Dime que quieres que ponga, el color y la foto o el gif que quieras. Saga! :D Hola tatsuya-san e estado investigando y viendo mas del anime otra ves para hacerme una idea de como poder hacer el combate interesante... crees q seria bueno usar tecnicas olvidadas como *Para sellar a nuestro oponente http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Shis%C5%8D_Kekkai *Atacar a varios http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Gaki_Rekk%C5%8D *Atacar a varios http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Hy%C5%8Dga_Seiran *Buena esta no!? http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Kong%C5%8Dbaku *Y Barreras como http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Ky%C5%8Dmon barreras cuales, Mmm q tal''' millon escudo de aizen o el escudo de el mismo''' *'YA sabes que hacer y repito lo mio son sugerencias! GRaciia por tu tiempo y para mi las opiniones son muy importantes por eso siempre las pido!' Rokubantai FukuTaicho Shihōin Satellizer (discusión) 06:59 4 sep 2011 (UTC) Estadisticas Hola Segador!!, bueno ¿no crees que las estadisticas de combate están demasiado altas? bueno lo siento pero me gustaria que fueran asi: *Fuerza Física: 90 *Ataque: 90 *Defensa: 100 *Velocidad: 100 *Reiatsu: 90 *Inteligencia: 80 bueno eso es todo hasta luego. Archivo:10.jpeg Jūbantai Taicho: SilverSatonix (Discusión) 15:48 4 sep 2011 (UTC) Mensaje Flotante Ia te hice los mensajes flotantes. Si necesitas algo mas o quieres que lo arregle me lo haces saber. Y una cosa mas, no te olvides de firmar. Porque no sabran quien eres si no. Hasta luego :D 50xpJūichibantai Fukutaichō ''Hinata Tsubame'' (Discusión) 16:18 4 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola de nuevo!! Gracias por darme las estadisticas, hasta la vista. Archivo:10.jpeg Jūbantai Taicho: SilverSatonix (Discusión) 11:38 5 sep 2011 (UTC) hola, oye tengo una pregunta, como hiciste eso de las estadisticas de los personajes?? Archivo:5.jpeg Fukutaicho [[Usuario:Tanegashima|''Shinta Kudakero]] (Mi discusión) 00:37 7 sep 2011 (UTC) lo siento Mejor sigue tu q no tendre mucho tiempo!!! :S Graciias!!Rokubantai FukuTaicho Shihōin Satellizer (discusión) 02:27 7 sep 2011 (UTC) Satellizer :D Hola Tatsuya-san! mmmmm pregunta! Disculpa la molestia pero continuaste la saga?!Rokubantai FukuTaicho Shihōin Satellizer (discusión) 20:52 11 sep 2011 (UTC) *Ok suerte!!! Graciias! si puedo avanzare en la saga pro no prometo nd *TATSUYA-SAN ALGUNA VES TE AN DICHO QUE ERES UN GENIO ESCRIBIENDO HAHAHAHA SE ME ERIZO LA PIEL CON SOLO LEERLA!!!!!! ESTA MUY BIEN EL NUEVO APORTE!!!! Lo siento de verdad!!!! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! Me haces sentir mal Tatsuya-San bien dejare de hacer lo que hago y hare el combate de los hollows mañana Lee mi historia creada por mi si te gusta lo hago asi con todas las cosas que se dime todas tus habilidades y desventajas que tiene tu zanpakuto, habiidades con el kido ya sea con canticos y sin canticos, que destresas tienes como tu velocidad si eres fuerte fisicamente. y tu caracter! aqui te dejo la historia http://es.bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Blog:Glaplayer627/Satellizer_Shihouin#Hollow_Interior 'Aqui te dejo mis datos.' # 'Habilidades: *'''Rapida Capacidad de Aprendizaje: Sin lugar a dudas la habilidad mas importante de Satellizer es su Increible adaptacion al combate y rapida capacidad de aprendizaje. Ya que sin haber entrado a la academia tenia un puesto de 5 oficial y estando en la Academia se le aseguro un puesto como teniente de la Sexta Division con solo 11 dias en la academia, ya habia aprendido su Shikai, y el hecho de que ya era teniente. *'Exelente Condicion Fisica: '''Su buena condicion fisica hace destacar el hecho que se a entrenado para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo con una Resistencia admirable y una durabilidad a largo plazo increible, gracias a que siempre fue expuesto a altos mandos y entrenamiento exhaustivo todos los dias convirtiendolo en un Joven bastante Agil, Veloz y Fuerte. *'Maestro en Zanjutsu:' Por sus largos y frecuentes encuentros con los shinigamis, y tenientes del Gotei 13 logro ser un maestro del arte de la doble espada haciendo un oponente bastante peligroso y formidable, logrando poder descargar rafagas de reiatsu de su espada en estado sellada por la inmensidad de su reiatsu y ser portador de varios estilos de combate que usa de acuerdo al enemigo al que se enfrenta. *'Maestro del Kidō:' En el Kido el es capaz de manejar los Bakudo sin encantamiento hasta el nivel 63, pero maneja con exelencia todos los Bakudos, con los Hados maneja sin encantamiento hasta el nivel 63, pero siempre manejando con exelencia todos los hados, gracias a los desvelos y entrenamiento especial que a tenido con tenientes y en la academia, tambien por se el 7mo al mando del clan Shihōin tuvo acceso a varias tecnicas olvidadas o poco usadas desde joven se esmero mucho para poder realizar sin nombre y sin conjuro estas tecnicas. *'Maestro en Shumpo:' Como hijo del Clan Shihōin tiene una velocidad increiblemente rapida siendo sencillo el uso del shunpo, el senka, el Utsusemi, y el Raioken, que son tecnicas especializadas en velocidad y ataque silencioso siendo capaz de sorprender incluso a los altos mandos con su velocidad. *'Energia Espiritual:' Como teniente es un Formidable oponente teniendo en cuenta su inmensa cantidad de reiatsu comparable con la de un capitan e incluso en la academia era asociado a un demonio por tener tanto reiatsu sin siquiera haberse graduado, es mas Su reiatsu siempre esta en crecimiento por sus habilidades, sus zanpakutos, y su hollow. *'Habilidad Visual:' Esta habilidad se a visto cuando el esta enojado ya que puede atacar con los ojos creando una explosion gigantesca usando su reiatsu y presion espitual para dicho ataque que forma una enorme Cruz que significa La Muerte catalogada por el como "Eh ahi tu tumba". # 'Zanpakuto' ' Kinzoku no Tanzō (キンゾク ノ タンゾ Forjador de mil Espadas)' ''Liberacion sencilla: El comando de activacion es Corta (切断, Setsudan) y solo cambia el hecho que es mas larga normalmente una katana mide 90CM esta mide un total de 180Cm y tiene 2 hojas para cortar que se pueden dividir haciendolas girar desde su guardia para hacer 2 Zanpakuto. Habilidad Principal: La habilidad principal de esta forma es comprimir el reiatsu de Satellizer para protegerlo y atacar con el. *Shintō suru, Kinzoku no Tanzō (浸透する, キンゾク ノ タンゾ Descarga, Forjador de mil Espadas) La que parece ser la habilidad ofensiva primaria de Kinzoku no Tanzō consiste en el consiste en lanzar una gran cantidad de energía concentrada en forma de luna creciente color Rojo vivo, capaz de destruir todo lo que se encuentre a su paso, puede causar un corte impresionante de por lo menos 20 metros. Satellizer es capaz de controlar la dirección y la intensidad de estas poderosas descargas y produciendo daño superfial pero no es capaz de cortar incluso aun a maxima potencia pero es comparado con la fuerza de ataque de un Cero consiste en lanzar una gran cantidad de energía concentrada en forma de luna creciente color Rojo vivo, capaz de destruir todo lo que se encuentre a su paso, puede causar un corte impresionante de por lo menos 20 metros. *Niyoru, Kinzoku no Tanzō (による, キンゾク ノ タンゾ Atraviesa, Forjador de mil Espadas) Es una técnica que es una variante de Hōden solo que ahora si es capaz de cortar cosas como al enemigo facilmente u objetos en su camino con facilidad. Es capaz de cortar el hierro de los hollow mas fuertes. Se envía una onda de energía que se mueve hacia el objetivo y es capaz de cambiar de dirección al instante ademas de crear mas velocidad y fuerza antes de impactar al enemigo para sorprenderlo. *Kogai, Kinzoku no Tanzō (子飼い,キンゾク ノ タンゾ Protege, Forjador de mil Espadas) La habilidad defensiva de Kinzoku no Tanzō consiste en la formación de un escudo de forma ovalada, hecho a base de de Reiatsu, enfrente de Satellizer. La barrera es capaz de bloquear y absorber el ataque recibido. La resistencia de este escudo es muy grande, ya que es capaz de detener inmensos ataques sin siquiera rasguñarse. *Kōgeki, Kinzoku no tanzō (攻撃,キンゾク ノ タンゾ Ataca, Forjador de mil Espadas) Es una combinación de defensa y ataque, que mientras el adversario ataca su escudo puedo atacar con su escudo Satellizer, consiste en usar un escudo rojo hexagonal, del cual salen infinidad de Puas para atacar y dañar al adversario. *Tsuikyū, Kinzoku no tanzō (追求する,キンゾク ノ タンゾ Persigue, Forjador de mil Espadas) Es la extension de Kōgeki ya que si el objetivo logra evadir las puas, satellizer es capaz de manipular las puas para perseguir a su objetivo siendo este ataque de largo alcance. *Hakai, Kinzoku no tanzō (を破壊, キンゾク ノ タンゾ Destruye, Forjador de mil Espadas) Es una extension mas avanzada de Tsuikyū que se usa para cuando el oponente logra evitar el Tsuikyū normal consiste en lanzar las puas al objetivo haciendo que exploten al contacto produciendo un gran daño. *Kaihi, Kinzoku no Tanzō (回避, キンゾク ノ タンゾ Evita, Forjador de mil Espadas) Una ves que Satellizer a visto varias veces una tecnica es capaz de neutralisarla con esta tecnica creando una contraparte igual para cancelar el ataque solo dibuja un circulo cuando toca el ataque si dice el conjuro para cancelarlo, es muy efectivo con hados pequeños y ataques de hollow como balas. *Tsuri, Kinzoku no tanzō (釣り,キンゾク ノ タンゾ Pesca, Forjador de mis Espadas) Es una tecnica de aprisionamiento que consiste en condensar su reiatsu para llevarlo a un estado plasmatico y pegajoso atrapando al enemigo, puede extenderse varios metros para agrupar a varios oponentes. *Nenshō, Kinzoku no tanzō (燃焼, キンゾク ノ タンゾ Quema, Forjador de mil Espadas) Conciste en clavar a Kinzoku no tanzō en partes donde a fallado creando un corte superficial que se activa con el comando: Nenshō para crear bombas tipo C4 que explotan con el contacto creando una enorme explosion de reiatsu y fuego. *Taberu, Kinzoku no tanzō (食べる, キンゾク ノ タンゾ Come, Forjador de mil Espadas) Esta tecnica consiste en combinar a Tsuri y a Nenshō para cuando el enemigo este atrapado al crear un circulo usando las Nenshō haciendo que exploten al mismo tiempo haciendo una poderosa explosion. Netsuzō Mūgen (ネツゾ ムヘン Forjador de Espadas Ancestrales) Liberacion Total: Se activa con un cantico: Oh gran Señor Forjador de Espadas Dame paz y orgullo, como la belleza y el filo de una flor de Cerezo (Ā idaina kami no ken sumisu wa, utsukushi-sa to sakura no en no yō ni, watashi ni heiwa to hokori o ataeru) Netsuzō Mūgen : No cambia en aspecto pero si cambia en habilidades manteniendo sus habilidades anteriores con las nuevas ya que aqui puede forjar la espada en varias basicas como: Su principal habilidad es Gizō suru (Forja) 2 Pistolas 2 Espadas Espada y escudo Arco y Fleca Escopetas Metralladoras Lanzas C4 GunBlades Dagas Shuriken Nuckles con daga Hachas Garras Sniper Bazookas Latigos Su habilidad secundaria es de Condenzar mi reiatsu, para hacer varias tecnicas usando reiatsu para darle forma y hacerlas explotar o protegerme siendo la municon de las armas: *'Kussaku, Netsuzō Mūgen' (掘削, ネツゾ ムヘン Perfora, Forjador de Espadas Ancestrales) Esta tecnica es usada con las espadas. Esta tecnica consiste en que Netsuzō Mūgen crea con la espada seguida de espadas de luz, una media lunda de la cual salen miles de agujas de 1 metro de longuitud que atacan al objetivo provocando perforaciones y un daño serio, para incrementar su daño el usa ambas espadas creando un "X" en ves de la media luna. *'Bakuhatsu, Netsuzō Mūgen '(爆発, ネツゾ ムヘン Explota, Forjador de Espadas Ancestrales) Esta técnica es usa con la Bazooka. Esta técnica consiste en que Netsuzō Mūgen crea una armadura protectora que cubre todo el brazo derecho de Satellizer y se extiende por encima de su hombro hasta formar una especie de escudo que protege el lado derecho del rostro cuando se dispone a atacar con él. Sobre la placa protectora del brazo se aloja un arma de enormes dimensiones, que llega a ser un poco mas alto que Satellizer (2 Metros) y tiene la forma de un misil. *'Rīchiauto, Netsuzō Mūgen '(リーチアウト,ネツゾ ムヘン Extiendete, Forjador de Espadas Ancestrales) Esta técnica es usada con un látigo. Cuando atrapa a su rival, Satellizer toca con sus dedos el extremo más próximo a él de Netsuzō Mūgen como si se tratase del teclado de un piano, creando en el otro extremo un vórtice de energía que engulle al destinatario y a todo lo que se encuentra próximo a él. *'Seichō, Netsuzō Mūgen '(成長, ネツゾ ムヘン Crece, Forjador de Espadas Ancestrales) Esta tecnica es usada con su Espada mayormente pero tambien la usa con lanzas. Esta tecnica consiste en que la hoja de Netsuzō Mūgen brilla totalmente tomando un color Blanco en ves de metalico y se extiende a gran velocidad para atravesar a su oponente. Le permite extender a voluntad con un límite de la longitud de 100 metros, cortando lo que se atraviese a su paso y haciéndola mortalmente útil, ya que la hoja puede tomar curvas, además de esto, cuando Netsuzō Mūgen se extiende lo hace con gran fuerza e impulso, cobrando una gran fuerza destructiva. *'Kontorōru, Netsuzō Mūgen' (コントロール, ネツゾ ムヘン controla, Forjador de Espadas Ancestrales) Esta técnica es usada con las armas tipo Filo como espadas, dagas Etc. Esta técnica consiste en hacer girar su arma en sentido inverso a las agujas del reloj haciendo que el sentido de la dirección en el oponente es totalmente alterado, de tal manera que "derecha" e "izquierda", "arriba" y "abajo" o "delante" y "detrás" pasan a ser justo al revés, la vista de un oponente, su alcance o el lugar donde es cortado también se ven modificados, de tal forma que Satellizer no duda en afirmar que la capacidad de contrarrestar estas habilidades es imposible incluso para el, más aún para los luchadores experimentados, ya que obliga a combatir de una forma instintiva. *'Utau, Netsuzō Mūgen' (歌う, ネツゾ ムヘン Canta, Forjador de Espadas Ancestrales) Esta tecnica es con dagas. Consiste en que concentra energía espiritual en el mango de Netsuzō Mūgen y provoca explosiones de energía de color Rojo que puede lanzar a su antojo con la mano. *'Wakarete, 'Netsuzō Mūgen '(分かれて, ネツゾ ムヘン Divide, Forjador de Espadas Ancestrales) Esta tecnica es con espadas. Consiste en lanzar espadas a su oponente ya que puede controlar y dirigir el movimiento de estas cuchillas a su antojo, permitiéndole atacar a sus oponentes desde cualquier distancia. # Personalidad Satellizer es un hombre muy respetuoso y no menos precia a nadie le gusta pelear usando el hakuda primero despues aumenta el nivel usando el Kido y luego aumenta mas el nivel usando sus zanpakutos. ya que primero estudia a su oponente, pero si su oponente juega mucho con el, lo subestima o mete a alguien que es muy querido para el pierde el control y va de un solo a las zanpakuto, tambien es muy honorable ya que daria lo que fuera por proteger a los demas. # Preferencia y comentario Este me quede para perfeccionar la primera zanpakuto por eso no habia avanzado i tambien porque tendre un examen horrible pronto como el que tu hiciste el Crohhg noce que el punto esq no e logrado avanzar en la otra zanpakuto pero q tal si solo uso esta! :D Mmmmm dejemos a mi liberacion total para el final i una la liberacion sencilla para omega y alpha con los hollows i adjuchas preferiria usar el kido, el hakuda y las zanpakutos selladas! espero te sirva Lamento mucho haberte hecho esperar y espero no estes molesto! Como te dije mañana mismo haga la batalla de los menos y adjuchas solo mandame lo que te pido (te pudes guiar por lo que puse) y lo hare inmediantemente puedes ver mi creacion legitima de mi saga "Mi Hollos Interior" http://es.bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Blog:Glaplayer627/Satellizer_Shihouin#Hollow_Interior Otra cosa si me das la oportunidad hare mi mejor esfuerzo y espero que esta no sea la primera y ultima saga juntos... Graciias por tu tiempo y esfuerzo Shihōin Satellizer (discusión) 04:49 16 sep 2011 (UTC) ACEPTAME EN EL FACE O CONECTATE A BW CHAT AHORA MISMO!!!!!!Shihōin Satellizer (discusión) 20:29 16 sep 2011 (UTC) ARGH!!! SEGADOR TE NECESITO AHORA MISMO EN EL CHAT! O DIME TUS HABILIDADES HABER PUEDES CURAR RECUERDA Q AKANE ESTA MUY MAL HERIDA!? I NO ENTIENDO LA RELACION CON LA PRINCESA!!! AYUDA! Shihōin Satellizer (discusión) 00:00 18 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola segador-kun me preguntaba si no estabas ocupado si me podrias buscar una Imagen como la de silver satonix porfavor ? Mashiro-kun (discusión) 15:39 18 sep 2011 (UTC) ¡¡Felicidades!! Hola Segador!!, has conseguido saber todos los personajes que habian en mi blog ¿Conoces esta silueta? y por eso te doy el premio que te mereces por haberlo descubierto ^^ , asi que si quieres pon en tu perfil este premio, hasta luego: Archivo:10.jpeg Jūbantai Taicho: SilverSatonix (Discusión) 16:16 18 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola sobre la imagen me fuese como la imagen de silversatonix de un personje femenino con pelo marron no muy largo y con un traje de shinigami si podria ser y te queria decir que muchas gracias y hasta otraMashiro-kun (discusión) 15:42 19 sep 2011 (UTC) Imagen Hola Kirime-san, gracias por la imagen ^^, pero no creo que la vaya a usar en mi personaje, bueno, por que la de la foto es muy alta para ser mi personaje xD pero... REALMENTE TE AGRADEZCO POR LA IMAGEN!!! la podre usar para muchas cosas!! realmente la necesitaba!! arigatoo! Archivo:2.jpeg Nibantai Taichō ''Yamiko Chitsuki'' Archivo:Insignia.jpg A sus servicios... 23:46 22 sep 2011 (UTC) Gracias por la imagen! muchas muchas gracias usare esta http://img33.imageshack.us/img33/4027/399pxkyo12.jpg Puedes verla en mi blog ҡẏѻϩύҡҿ•Ҥ Archivo:0.png